


A Step Too Far

by LJDCI5



Category: The Professionals (TV 1977)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:02:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24339337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LJDCI5/pseuds/LJDCI5
Summary: Bodie's extra-curricular activities cause headaches for Doyle and Cowley, with dire consequences.
Relationships: William Bodie/George Cowley/Ray Doyle
Kudos: 1





	A Step Too Far

A Step Too Far

Has Bodie gone too far this time?

She was there, standing at the other end of the bar. She had been making eyes at Bodie all night. He loved the thrill of the chase but this was going to be too easy.  
He approached the redhead and bought her a drink, turning on the winning Bodie charm. ‘She’s putty in my hands’ he thought to himself. She told him her name was Eve, she wasn’t looking for a relationship and was single; all in all Bodie’s perfect woman.  
They left the pub soon after and headed back to Bodie’s flat. She was just as passionate as Bodie in bed and they made love all night.  
The next morning Bodie awoke, later than usual. Sleepily he moved his hand across the other side of the bed but it was cold and empty. On the pillow there was a note from Eve, thanking him for a wonderful night. Bodie turned the note over, searching for a phone number or address but there was nothing. She had disappeared from his life as quickly as she had entered it.  
Whilst in the shower Bodie thought it was strange that she didn’t leave any contact details. It was as if he had found the female version of himself.  
He parked his Capri outside CI5 headquarters and ran up the stairs to his office, whistling an unrecognisable tune. His partner, Ray Doyle, was already at his desk and looked up from a file of papers.  
‘Hey, sounds like someone got it last night?’ he teased.  
Bodie winked at him, ‘yeah all night. Bloody hell I’m knackered’.  
Ray laughed, ‘you’re getting too old for this mate!’  
‘Nah, life in the old dog yet’ Bodie boasted. ‘Speaking of old dogs’.  
It was just then that George Cowley walked into the office. He looked preoccupied but then glanced up and spotted Bodie and Doyle.  
‘You two, my office, now’.  
They looked at each other, safe in the knowledge that it wasn’t going to be their day: Cowley was in a mood. Sighing heavily the two agents followed their boss into his office and closed the door.  
Cowley sat behind his desk, his arms folded staring at Bodie. There was an eerie silence in the room. Finally Cowley spoke.  
‘So Bodie, how’s your love life?’  
‘Eh?’ Bodie grunted, his face twisted in curiosity.  
‘You heard. How’s your love life?’ Cowley demanded.  
‘Been seeing Eve Roper lately have we?’  
Again Bodie looked questioningly at his boss; what the hell was he playing at?  
‘Sir?’ Bodie managed to say.  
‘Just answer the bloody question man. Have you seen Eve Roper lately?’  
‘Yes, what of it? What’s it got to do with you anyway?’ Bodie shouted back, clearly irked by Cowley’s interest.  
Their boss stamped his fists on the desk. ‘Did you take a moment to find out who she was before you took her back to your place eh? Eve Roper was the girlfriend of Sid O’Callaghan, THE Sid O’Callaghan. Oh and by the way her body was found washed up on the banks of the Thames this morning’.  
Doyle glanced over at his partner who seem dumbfounded. It was a rare moment when Bodie was lost for words. He just stared ahead, emotionless.  
By this point Cowley was beginning to lose his patience. He walked towards 3.7, pacing up and down behind him whilst he stood to attention.  
‘Nothing to say Bodie? You do surprise me. I think you have a lot of explaining to do.’  
Yet again Bodie remained silent. Doyle looked at his partner.  
‘Eh sir, there is also the matter of a certain Sid O’Callaghan, seeking revenge to consider’.  
Cowley removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes ‘aye that’s right 4.5. Once again you’re causing me trouble 3.7. You’ll have to lie low for the moment. I cannot afford to have any assignment placed into jeopardy because of your extracurricular activities. ‘You’re now off active service 3.7’.  
Bodie finally found his voice.  
‘For how long?’  
‘For as long as I deem necessary, and I don’t want you returning to your flat, just in case.’  
Before Bodie could protest Doyle offered to put him up at his place.  
‘Good idea 4.5, you can keep an eye on him’ Cowley nodded approvingly.  
He discharged them both and they exited his office.  
‘Ray, will Lisa be ok with me staying with you? After all you’ve just got married’ Bodie enquired.  
Ray smiled and patted Bodie on the back, ‘of course she will mate. She’s just redecorated the spare room and is dying to use it. Plus she’s a fantastic cook. Hope you’re hungry?’  
Bodie laughed for the first time all day ‘yeah I’m bloody starving!’  
Ray phoned ahead to his wife, Lisa to inform her of their new house guest. As anticipated she was more than happy to have Bodie stay with them. Lisa Doyle had grown to respect Will Bodie and his friendship with her husband. She’d do anything for someone who had his back.  
Doyle and Bodie arrived back, just after Lisa. He invited Bodie in and told him to make himself at home. He looked round Ray’s former bachelor flat. Since Lisa moved in, she had completely transformed the place: it was unrecognisable.  
Lisa Doyle exited the kitchen and walked towards Bodie.  
‘Welcome Bodie, do you fancy a drink?’ she asked. Bodie grinned and kissed her on the cheek. Turning to Doyle he laughed ‘you’ve picked a good ‘un there mate!’  
Doyle smiled and walked towards his wife, taking her in his arms and kissing her tenderly. ‘I know’ he replied, smiling at Lisa.  
Bodie noted that he had never seen his partner look so happy. It seemed like he had found his perfect partner at last.  
Lisa disappeared back into the kitchen, leaving them to their own devices.  
Ray sat down, looking at his partner he asked if he wanted to talk about it.  
Bodie swigged his lager and looked back at Doyle.  
‘Look, I don’t know what you want me to say. I met her at a bar, gave her the usual Bodie chat up and she fell for it. I took her home, we slept together and in the morning she was gone.’  
‘So you didn’t know who she was, her connections?’ Doyle queried.  
‘No Ray, I didn’t. I don’t tend to ask for a bird’s past history when I’m trying to get her into bed’. Bodie snapped.  
Ray nodded in agreement.  
Lisa emerged from the kitchen with wine for everyone. She handed the men a glass each, pouring one for herself and sitting on the arm of the sofa, next to her husband.  
Bodie didn’t feel like discussing his sex life in front of Doyle’s wife so the subject was changed. All three spent a relaxing evening eating, drinking and chatting.  
Lisa checked her watch and noted it was later than she thought. She announced she was turning in and said her goodnights. Bodie kissed her on the cheek and thanked her for putting him up in their home.  
‘You’re welcome here anytime Bodie, you don’t have to thank me. See you in the morning.’ She smiled and closed the bedroom door behind her.  
Ray rose and poured himself and Bodie a glass of Scotch. Bodie began to talk about Eve, recounting the events of the previous night, in case he had missed anything significant.  
‘So you really have no idea who she was or who she was connected to?’ Doyle asked for the umpteenth time.  
Bodie sighed yet again and looked at his partner.  
‘Look Ray, as I’ve already told you I didn’t know who the hell she was. If I could turn back the clock I would. You don’t have to tell me what a bloody mess this has turned out to be.’  
‘Sorry mate but you know these are the sorts of questions The Cow will ask you’ Doyle reminded him.  
‘Yeah I know’ Bodie acknowledged. He walked over the window and looked down into the street. A car was parked outside the flat.  
‘Who’s got the short straw tonight?’ Bodie nodded, gesturing to the car outside.  
‘Eh Murph I think’ Doyle answered.  
Cowley deemed it necessary not only for Bodie to move out of his flat but also to keep him under round the clock surveillance.  
‘Poor bastard; bet I’m popular’ Bodie mused.  
‘Come on mate, we’ll get this sorted’ Doyle patted him on the shoulder, trying to remain upbeat. Bodie was well aware of the trouble he was in and the potential consequences.  
Ray left his partner finishing his drink whilst he headed to bed.  
Lisa was still awake when Ray entered the bedroom. He was still getting used to the fact that he was married and this beautiful woman in his bed was his wife.  
‘How’s Bodie?’ she asked.  
Ray looked at his wife, ‘not so good sweetheart. What a bloody mess’.  
‘Can I ask what happened?’ she asked tentatively.  
Ray sat on the bed and started to undress. He looked at Lisa, knowing that he really shouldn’t divulge CI5 information but he squared it by the fact that he was living in their flat, protecting him. She had a right to know what was going on under her own roof.  
Once Doyle had finished, he asked her if she was ok.  
‘Yes, oh poor Bodie. Of all the people. Do you think it will be all right?’  
‘Cowley’s just being cautious. Bodie needs to change his routine for a while that’s all. I don’t want you to worry about this sweetheart.’  
Ray stroked Lisa’s face and kissed her, his longing for her never diminishing.  
He got into bed and held her in his arms. Lisa looked up at this strong, caring man whom she loved more than ever.  
‘Ray, do you think Bodie has ever been in love?’  
Ray looked questioningly at his wife, ‘why do you ask that?’  
‘It’s just that he’s such a nice guy. I’m surprised he hasn’t settled down himself.’  
Ray smiled to himself and kissed her forehead. ‘You’re such an old romantic aren’t you? Yes, I believe he was once in love. He told me of a girl, a lady he met whilst in Africa. He was very much in love with her but she was killed. Don’t think he ever really got over it to be honest’.  
‘That would make a lot of sense. He’s probably trying to protect himself from getting hurt again’ Lisa pondered.  
‘Right that’s enough Bodie talk Mrs Doyle’ Ray teased and kissed her.  
Bodie tossed and turned all night. He could never sleep in a strange bed. Mind you, he thought, sleep was usually the last thing on his mind in a strange bed.  
He thought about the past couple of days, trying to rack his brains for any more information, however minute to help his situation. He scolded himself for acting like an idiot. He had a reputation as a ladies man but knew that his job required taking responsibility for his actions.  
It was obvious that Eve had been murdered by O’Callaghan or one of his gang; a punishment for her betrayal with Bodie. All he needed was proof.  
Following a restless night Bodie rose early and made himself a coffee. Seeing Ray so happy made him think about his own life and what he wanted out of it. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to be tied down like Doyle but came to the conclusion that he couldn’t carry on with his bed-hopping antics for much longer: his life choices were now affecting more people than himself.  
Bodie’s thoughts were interrupted by Lisa emerging from the bedroom, her robe wrapped round her naked body.  
‘Oh, morning Bodie I didn’t realise you were up.’  
‘Morning love, yeah I couldn’t sleep. Hope I didn’t wake you up?’  
Lisa smiled at her husband’s partner. Bodie was a gentleman and had been a good friend to both her and her husband.  
‘Coffee’s on’ Bodie shouted.  
‘Great just what I need. I’ve got a busy day today so want to get to the hospital early’.  
‘Is sleeping beauty still in bed?’ Bodie chuckled.  
Lisa laughed at the analogy. ‘Yes, he should be up soon.’  
She disappeared into the bathroom and Bodie opened the kitchen cupboard, grabbing two more coffee cups.  
The flat was a hive of activity with all three trying to get ready for work. Lisa was the first to leave. Bodie observed the newly-weds saying goodbye. They were wrapped in each other’s arms with Doyle smoothing away his wife’s hair from her face. They smiled and kissed lovingly.  
She called out to Bodie and waved him goodbye. Ray watched her leave and turned to face his partner, grabbing his coat.  
‘You ready?’  
Bodie nodded, resigned to the day ahead and followed Doyle out of the flat.  
Ray noticed that Bodie was especially quiet this morning. Usually he was full of beans but not so today. Ray thought it best to leave him to his own devices. Suddenly the silence was broken.  
‘So this marriage malarkey: all it’s cracked up to be is it?’  
Doyle raised his eyebrows, it wasn’t the sort of question he expected from Bodie.  
‘Yeah, I reckon so. Why do you ask?’  
‘Er, just wondered’ Bodie mumbled.  
They pulled up at Headquarters and Doyle switched off the ignition. Again Bodie remained silent, staring straight ahead. Ray glanced at his partner. He just couldn’t work him out. It was as though Bodie had completely changed over the last 24 hours, almost as if he was unrecognisable. Doyle had the feeling that there was something he wasn’t telling him. What was going on?  
Before he could discover the answer, his radio sprang into action.  
‘4.5, Alpha One. Is 3.7 with you, over?’  
Bodie shook his head.  
‘Yes Alpha One.’  
‘Good, I need to see him in my office as soon as you get here’ Cowley demanded.  
Bodie cursed, what the bloody hell was wrong now he wondered.  
Both operatives made their way to Cowley’s office. His door was already open, awaiting their arrival and they could hear him pacing back and forth. Before they reached the door, Cowley bellowed at them to enter.  
Bodie and Doyle stood to attention in front of Mr Cowley’s desk, waiting for their usual tongue-lashing.  
‘Well Bodie, a termination contract has been issued. No guesses who requested it.’  
Doyle and Bodie looked at each other, the severity of the situation becoming increasingly apparent.  
‘Why is it always you Bodie? Why do you have to do this?’  
Bodie again remained silent.  
‘Oh come on sir, that’s a bit unfair’ Doyle replied sticking up for his partner. ‘How was he to know who she really was ?’  
Bodie nodded at Ray, acknowledging his support.  
Cowley rubbed his eyes. ‘Och I suppose you’re right. We can’t undo what’s happened, just need to get to the bottom of it.’  
‘Shouldn’t it be a police matter? It’s a murder after all’ Doyle queried.  
‘Well usually it would be 4.5 but because of 3.7’s involvement I’ve decided it should become a CI5 matter’ Cowley stated.  
‘Is your new accommodation satisfactory?’  
Bodie grinned, ‘yes sir, more than acceptable. Mrs Doyle has made me feel very welcome!’  
Doyle looked at him and frowned.  
‘Just joking mate’ Bodie chuckled.  
‘Well I’m pleased you’ve settled in as I want you to remain there until all this is over’.  
Bodie nodded.  
‘Any leads sir?’ Bodie queried.  
Cowley shook his head. ‘not yet. We’ve arranged surveillance on O’Callaghan. He has many friends in low places so I suppose it’s only a matter of time before he trips himself up’.  
‘What do we do now then?’ Doyle asked.  
‘For now gentleman you lie low. Go back home and await instructions’.  
‘Can we at least get rid of the babysitter?’ Bodie pleaded.  
‘No 3.7, it’s for your own safety’.  
Bodie cursed under his breath and shook his head in disgust.  
They left Cowley’s office. Ray patted his hand on Bodie’s shoulder.  
‘Come on mate, home for us via the shops: it’s my turn to cook tonight’ Doyle announced.  
Bodie stared at him ‘what? You cook? What about the little lady?’ he teased.  
Doyle smirked ‘you’d better not call her that to her face!’  
Lisa was running late. She was greeted by the smell of Ray’s signature spaghetti dish and the cook himself, kissing her on the lips then handing her a wooden spoon, tasting the sauce.  
‘Mm lovely as always’ she replied approvingly.  
She smiled at Bodie then disappeared into the bedroom to change.  
Ray returned to his pasta, ‘she’s just been promoted, got a lot on her plate just now’ he confirmed. He reminded Bodie that his wife worked at the local hospital and were in the process of restructuring the department.  
Lisa emerged and smiled at both men, opening a bottle of red and handing them a glass. All three sat down to Ray’s spaghetti.  
‘So Ray tells me you are busy at work just now?’ Bodie asked.  
Lisa laid down her cutlery and took a sip from her wine glass.  
‘Yes it is. We’re restructuring the workforce which either means a change of role or possible redundancies. I’m not as ruthless as some of my colleagues: some of them are also my friends which makes an awkward situation even more problematic’.  
Ray placed his hand over hers, in some sort of gesture of reassurance. They looked at each other and smiled.  
Bodie continued to eat. ‘Wow that’s not great; don’t envy you that one love. By the way Ray this spaghetti’s bloody lovely!’  
‘Thanks mate, there’s plenty left if you want it’ Doyle confirmed.  
Not the type of person to say no to seconds, Bodie leapt from his seat and scurried into the kitchen to help himself.  
Ray and Lisa made the best of this stolen moment together. Ray was beginning to worry about his wife and the stress she was under at work.  
‘It’s ok Ray’ she replied, as if she had read his mind. ‘All this will be over soon. It’s just something I have to get used to. It’ll get easier I’m sure.’  
Ray smiled back at her. Secretly he thought she was too nice for this job but he didn’t tell her. She had done extremely well for herself and he was very proud of her.  
‘I’m here if you need to talk, you know that’ Ray whispered.  
Lisa touched his cheek. She felt she loved him more and more each passing day. He leaned in to kiss her but was interrupted by Bodie.  
‘Oi, none of that at the dinner table; you’ll spoil me appetite!’  
‘That’ll be a first’ Doyle sniggered. All three laughed and continued with their meal.  
Afterwards Bodie wandered over to the window, conscious that he wanted to give Mr and Mrs Doyle some time on their own. He gazed over the London skyline and looked down at the car parked outside. Palmer was on-call tonight and looked up at Bodie, waving an acknowledgement. Bodie hated being under watch 24 hours a day but there was no way Cowley was going to renege his orders. He turned to sit down but was stopped in his tracks: something had caught his eye. He couldn’t be sure but he thought he saw someone trying to conceal himself behind the building next to Palmer’s car. Bodie shouted on Doyle to take a look. Ray grabbed his radio and alerted Palmer but just as he attempted to exit the car, the stranger disappeared.  
‘I don’t like this Ray’ Bodie remarked.  
Doyle agreed, ‘I think we’ve been rumbled. Your safe house has been blown. We’ll go to The Cow with this first thing tomorrow.’  
As Bodie began to walk away, his partner grabbed his arm and pulled him close.  
‘Can we keep this between ourselves? I don’t want to worry Lisa.’ Ray asked, nodding towards his wife. He wanted to protect her as much as he could.  
‘Of course mate’ Bodie agreed and patted him on the shoulder.  
Ray sighed heavily and ran his fingers through his hair. The situation seemed to be worsening and he was aware he had to put the safety of his wife front and centre.  
Doyle tossed and turned for most of the night in restless sleep. He woke to find his wife’s side of the bed empty. Switching on the light he swung his legs out of bed and grabbed his jeans. He walked out of the bedroom and noticed a light on in the study. Ray opened the door to see Lisa sitting at the desk, trawling through files of papers. She didn’t hear her husband enter and gasped at his presence.  
‘Sorry love, didn’t mean to startle you’ Ray whispered as he stood behind her and rubbed her shoulders. He kissed her cheek and looked down at the papers strewn across the desk.  
‘What’s all this then?’ Ray enquired, picking up the papers.  
Lisa rubbed her eyes, ‘I’ve got a big presentation first thing tomorrow morning, I’m nowhere near ready for it.’ She sighed and looked up at Ray who kissed her softly.  
‘Come on sweetheart, let’s go to bed’ Ray suggested, holding his hand out to her.  
Lisa reached for his hand and turned the light off, making their way back to the bedroom.  
They held each other for the rest of the night, neither getting much sleep for different reasons.  
By the time Bodie awoke, Doyle was already up and Lisa had left for work.  
‘Christ did I sleep in?’ Bodie exclaimed.  
Doyle took a sip from his coffee mug, staring out of the window.  
‘Nah mate, Lisa had an early meeting at the hospital and I couldn’t sleep. Help yourself to coffee’ nodding towards the kitchen.  
Bodie joined him at the window clutching his drink.  
‘Seen anything this morning?’  
Doyle drank the remnants from his coffee cup and shook his head.  
‘I don’t like this Bodie. There must have been a leak. How else would they know you were here?’  
Bodie shrugged. ‘I dunno but I’m sick of feeling like a sitting duck. Come on let’s go.’  
Both men grabbed their jackets and made their way to Headquarters.  
They arrived to witness Murphy and Cowley rushing out, running towards their cars.  
‘Oi, where’s the fire?’ Bodie yelled.  
‘Hospital: hostage situation, now!’ Cowley cried.  
‘Ray, it’s Lisa’ Murphy confirmed.  
Both agents were shocked and ran back to the car, screeching away towards the hospital.  
‘If they’ve hurt one hair on her head, I swear’ Doyle growled.  
‘I know mate’ Bodie agreed. ‘Let’s nail this bastard once and for all.’  
Bodie and Doyle raced to the scene. Ray leapt out of the car but was stopped in his tracks by Cowley who held onto his arms.  
‘Let me go sir, I have to get in there’.  
‘You’re going nowhere 4.5. I don’t want you jeopardising the situation.’  
Doyle shook off Cowley’s grasp on him and turned away.  
‘What do we know sir?’ asked Bodie.  
Cowley looked hard at his agent, resisting the urge to speak his mind. Now was not the time.  
‘What we know 3.7 is that O’Callaghan himself has gained access to the east wing of the hospital and taken Lisa Doyle hostage, wrongly believing her to be your wife.’  
Ray burst in on the conversation, ‘oh Christ, if he thinks Lisa is Bodie’s wife then he’s gonna take his revenge out on her. I knew we should have called this one in last night.’  
Ray couldn’t get rid of his frustration and punched the bonnet of the car.  
Bodie paced up and down muttering ‘this is my fault. What’s the plan sir?’  
‘The plan is for you and Doyle to remain here and do nothing.’  
Both men looked at each other and pulled disappointing faces.  
‘ This is non-negotiable gentlemen. We have to think of the safety of the hostage up there.’  
‘You mean my wife’ Doyle retorted sarcastically. ‘Yeah, not something I’m likely to forget is it’.  
Their conversation was interrupted by O’Callaghan, requesting to speak to the man in charge.  
Cowley looked up at the window. ‘My name is George Cowley and I am the head of CI5. Is your hostage all right?’  
‘All in good time Mr Cowley. I want to see that bastard Bodie – call him over’.  
Cowley gestured to Bodie who headed over to where O’Callaghan could see him. O’Callaghan began to laugh.  
‘Ah Mr Bodie. I like to believe in fate, don’t you? I believe it was fate that brought you here or was it because I have your wife in my possession?’  
Bodie gritted his teeth, trying to maintain his composure. ‘You’ve got the wrong girl O’Callaghan’.  
Again O’Callaghan laughed. ‘you can’t fool me: I’ve seen you with her and your CI5 buddy leaving a flat. You see we have been watching you very closely’.  
Just then Cowley grabbed his arm and pulled him to one side.  
‘Look for Lisa’s sake we have to pretend that she is your wife’.  
‘What!’ Doyle shrieked. ‘Have you lost your marbles? He wants to kill her.’  
‘Yes, but as long as he thinks she’s Bodie’s wife then we have a chance to bargain with him: don’t you see? If he realises that she’s not your wife 3.7 he may kill her anyway. We need to keep him talking and concoct a rescue plan to free her so no one gets hurt.’  
‘Makes sense’ Bodie nodded in agreement.  
‘No it’s too risky. She’s in enough danger as it is’ Doyle replied.  
‘Sorry 4.5 I’m pulling rank on this one’ Cowley shouted.  
‘THAT’S MY WIFE UP THERE DON’T YOU UNDERSTAND? Don’t I get a say? You’re using her as bait and I won’t be a party to it’. Doyle’s face was red with rage. Deep down he was scared but hid his true feelings.  
‘Maybe I could go up as a swap?’ Bodie suggested.  
They were interrupted by O’Callaghan chasing a response from Cowley.  
Bodie looked pleadingly at his boss who finally relented. Doyle was adamant that no harm should come to his wife.  
‘Don’t worry mate, I’ll get her back to you safe and sound’ Bodie patted him on the shoulder.  
‘You’d better’ Doyle growled.  
Cowley instructed Bodie to leave his gun with them, for fear of scaring O’Callaghan. Bodie removed his gun from the holster and emptied the bullets into Cowley’s palm. He put on a bullet-proof vest and turned to Doyle, winking then disappeared into the building.  
Bodie’s first glimpse of Lisa shocked him. It was obvious that she has taken a severe beating from O’Callaghan. Her left eye was almost closed, puffed up with cuts and bruises on her face and arms. She was shackled with rope. Bodie tried to remain nonchalant at the sight of her.  
O’Callaghan approached Bodie, smirking at him.  
‘Well Mr Bodie, you’re finally reunited with your wife’.  
Lisa glanced at Bodie, perplexed. He approached her, bent down and kissed her on the lips.  
Just play along with me and it’ll be ok’ Bodie whispered in her ear. He smiled at her and she smiled back, nodding in agreement.  
‘You did me wrong Bodie: now is the time to get my revenge. You took my woman, now I’m gonna take yours’.  
Bodie stepped closer to O’Callaghan and whispered in his ear, ‘I don’t think so O’Callaghan, do you?’  
He chortled, ‘never say never my friend.’  
Bodie decided to change tack.  
‘Come on admit it, you killed Eve didn’t you? Couldn’t hack it that she wanted to be with a real man.’  
Lisa stared at Bodie in part fear, part surprise. He had manged to push O’Callaghan’s buttons.  
O’Callaghan lunged and grabbed Bodie by the lapels, pressing his face up against him.  
‘You obviously don’t care about your own life or that of your wife. Eve betrayed me so she had to pay, just as you both will soon.’  
Pushing Bodie to one side, O’Callaghan focused his attention on Lisa. He kneeled down beside her, stroking her face and trying to kiss her. She tried to pull away but he was too strong for her. He grabbed her by the chin and turned her head, forcing her to look at him.  
‘Don’t look away from me sweetheart: your loving husband can’t help you now. I’m gonna take you like he took my bird but this time he’ll have to watch.’  
O’Callaghan bent down to try and kiss her. Lisa turned away and managed to kick him in the groin.  
‘Don’t think you’ll be able to now.’  
Bodie suppressed a laugh as O’Callaghan was bent double, cursing. He immediately lunged at Lisa but Bodie got in the way, punching him to the ground and knocking him out cold.  
Bodie rushed to Lisa, freeing her from the ropes that O’Callaghan had secured around her wrists.  
‘Ssh, it’s ok love. Get up and get the hell out of here’ Bodie instructed.  
As she managed to flee, O’Callaghan began to regain consciousness. Bodie punched him to the floor once again then grabbed him, dragging him to his feet.  
‘Tut, tut – lost another bird eh? Not having much luck are you?’  
Bodie laughed and smacked him on the face.  
‘Just tell me you killed Eve and we’ll call it quits’ suggested Bodie.  
O’Callaghan couldn’t hide his distain. Grabbing Bodie he pulled himself up to meet him face to face.  
‘Eve signed her own death warrant when she climbed into bed with you. Nobody betrays me and lives to tell the tale’.  
He tried to break free but Bodie was too quick for him. He punched him in the stomach doubling him over ‘that was for Eve’ he declared. He handcuffed him and pushed him forward towards the door.  
Lisa was the first to emerge, staggering and coughing. Ray broke free from the cordon and ran towards his wife, managing to catch her in his arms before she collapsed. She cried and buried her face in his chest. Ray held her tight, the relief and love for his wife palpable.  
‘Christ I thought I’d lost you’ Ray managed to whisper.  
‘Me too’ Lisa replied.  
They held each other for what seemed like an eternity. Lisa tried to walk but her legs gave way. He lifted her in his arms and carried her as if she was as light as a feather and made their way towards the awaiting ambulance.  
Cowley was happy to see Lisa Doyle emerge alive from the hostage situation but he now turned his attention to Bodie.  
Just as he was about to call for back up Will Bodie emerged with Sid O’Callaghan in handcuffs, arrested for the murder of Eve Roper.  
Bodie handed him over to the police who took him away for questioning. Cowley turned to his operative who shook his hand and patted him on the back.  
‘Well laddie I think I can safely say that you have exonerated yourself today. For once we got a result without too much bloodshed. Good work 3.7’.  
Bodie accepted his thanks and sighed heavily, leaning against the Capri. He rubbed his eyes, taking in what had just occurred.  
He looked up and noticed his partner heading towards him. He turned to face him and stood opposite each other. No words were spoken, a shake of the hand in grateful thanks said it all. Bodie could see the relief and gratitude in Doyle’s eyes. Bodie nodded back in acknowledgement and Doyle walked back to the ambulance to accompany his wife to hospital.  
The next day Bodied headed to the hospital once again, this time to visit Lisa. Ray was present, sitting on the bed next to her and both greeted Bodie warmly.  
Bodie leaned in and kissed Lisa on the cheek, handing her a bunch of peonies.  
‘Thanks Bodie, they’re lovely’ Lisa replied.  
Bodie asked how she was feeling.  
‘You saved my life you know. I’ll never forget that’ she whispered softly, feeling a lump in her throat which she tried to swallow away.  
‘All in a days’ work’ Bodie retorted in his typical off-handed way.  
‘Has O’Callaghan been charged?’ Doyle enquired.  
‘Yeah, open and shut case Cowley reckons. His gang still exist but getting him off the streets will certainly be a bonus’.  
Bodie observed Ray and Lisa. They were so happy and so much in love. A tiny bit of him was jealous although he’d never admit it.  
‘Well mate I think it’s time to return ‘my wife’ back to you. Kind of enjoyed it if I’m honest’ Bodie teased.  
Doyle jumped up, pretending to take offence ‘oi hands off, she’s mine! In all seriousness, Bodie thank you for yesterday’.  
Bodie smiled and slapped his partner on the back.  
‘Just you look after her, that’s all I ask. Well I think I’ll leave you lovebirds to it. Not gonna play gooseberry round here, not when there are so many pretty nurses to choose from!’  
‘I’ve enjoyed being ‘Mrs Bodie’’  
He smiled warmly at his partner’s wife.  
As he walked to the door he turned to see Ray and Lisa embrace. That was a step too far for Bodie, who knew he had a lucky escape.


End file.
